The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
The_Legend_of_Zelda:_Ocarina_of_Time - tag covers images that reference or feature characters/scenes from this particular Zelda game. It is directed and produced by Miyamoto_Shigeru. Music is composed by Kondo Koji and the artwork was done by Nakano_Yusuke. The story was written by Osawa Toru, Miyamoto Shigeru, and Koizumi Yoshiaki. The game was a sizable project with a development team of over 120 people. Released in 1998 for the Nintendo 64, it was the first Zelda game to go 3D, and features innovations like the ability to lock onto your target during combat and the extensive time travel in both gameplay and storyline. Fairy companion Navi can also provide information on enemies and give hints about where to go next. It established the Adult Link character design and gave series villain Ganon a human form known as Ganondorf, which has appeared in subsequent games. Zelda also plays a more active role in this game as opposed to just being a distressed damsel in previous games. It is also notable for its use of music, particularly the instrument ocarina, in gameplay. Although the game did not invent the instrument, it popularized it and ocarinas with the same design as Zelda's can be purchased in real life. The story begins with Link as a child living in Kokiri Forest. He is different from the Kokiri in that he lacks a fairy companion bestowed by Great Deku Tree, but for the most part, he lives a relatively peaceful life; only Mido gives him trouble. One day, the Great Deku Tree sends the fairy Navi to be his companion. Link learns that the Great Deku Tree has been weakened by the curse and, in the game's first dungeon, enters the tree in order to rescue it. Unfortunately, he fails to save the tree, but the Deku Tree, in its dying breaths, gives Link the Kokiri Emerald, the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, and tells Link to see Princess Zelda in Hyrule Castle. Link leaves the Kokiri Forest and meets with Princess Zelda who warns him about Ganondorf who plans to take the Triforce, the ultimate source of power in the Zelda universe, for himself. But he needs three Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time in order to access the realm where the Triforce is located. Link embarks on an adventure to retrieve the Spiritual Stones before Ganondorf gets his hands on them, but things do not go according to plan. . . The game originally ran on the same engine as Super Mario 64 and the game was in development at the same time that Mario 64 was. Some of the ideas originally meant for Ocarina of Time ended up being used in Super Mario 64 instead. However, Miyamoto states that Ocarina of Time's engine was modified from the the Super Mario 64 one to the point that he considers them to be separate engines. The game was at one point intended to be in first person, but after the Young Link design was conceived, Miyamoto felt that Link had to be shown onscreen. Miyamoto would later suggest the first person idea for another 3D action adventure game series, Metroid Prime The game's cutscenes are depicted with real time computing as opposed to FMV or pre-recorded video. This was a conscious choice by cutscene director Kawagoe Takumi who wanted the cutscenes to convey the sense that the player was in control of the action. The game is unique amongst Nintendo 64 games in that pre-orders of the game came with a gold N64 cartridge as opposed to the usual grey cartridges. The game was very well received upon release and is still highly regarded by many. The game holds the distinction of being one of the most critically acclaimed games ever made. It received virtually universal praise from critics with many perfect scores and even won a Game of the Year award for 1998. It was also a large success in terms of sales, selling 7.6 million copies worldwide. The game is also noted for bringing many new fans into the Zelda franchise as the game came out 5 years after the previous canon Zelda game Link's Awakening. After this game, Zelda games would be developed and released more consistently whereas only 4 canon Zelda games were created prior to Ocarina of Time. The game has received a Master Quest version for Gamecube, which redesigns the dungeons of the game to make them more challenging, and has received a remake for the 3DS in 2011. In both of these remakes/rereleases the infamously confusing Water Temple dungeon is made easier in some way and Zelda developers Miyamoto Shigeru and Aonuma Eiji, who designed the dungeons for this game, have even apologized for the dungeon. It is also available on the Wii Virtual Console for 1000 Wii points. Over the years, gamers have discovered many glitches that can be exploited to complete the game at a much faster rate amongst other amusing features. These glitches were preserved for the 3DS version as the developers felt they did not harm the game. The Ocarina of Time version of Link has appeared in both Super Smash Bros and Super Smash Bros. Melee and the Gamecube edition of Soul Calibur II. The Ocarina of Time version of Zelda, Sheik and Ganondorf also appear in Melee. The game is generally considered to be a prequel to the Zelda games made before it. It is also treated as a major turning point in the Zelda timeline as shown in Hyrule Historia. This game is unusual amongst Zelda games in that the original release completely lacks the iconic Zelda Overworld theme. Characters introduced in this game: * Ganondorf technically same character as Ganon, but his human form first appeared here. * Navi * Saria * Nabooru * Mido * Talon * Ingo * Malon * Princess_Ruto * Sheik * Rauru * Darunia * Kaepora_Gaebora * Phantom_Ganon * Volvagia * Great_Deku_Tree * Morpha * Bongo_Bongo * Twinrova * Koume * Kotake Monsters: * Dead_Hand * Redead * Skulltula * Iron_Knuckle Crossover: * Super_Smash_Bros. * SoulCalibur_II Prequel to: * A_Link_to_the_Past Sequel: * Majora's_Mask direct sequel * Wind_Waker Toon Link timeline * Twilight_Princess alternate timeline Danbooru implication #5934: * This tag implicates The_Legend_of_Zelda. Category:Copyright Category:Rule34.xxx